Always (One shot)
by LadyPrince2001
Summary: Kilka miesięcy przed śmiercią Severus Snape odwiedza grób ukochanej Lily Evans. Nic nie jest moje, po za moją wyobraźnią.
1. Zawsze

25 stycznia 1998 roku

Ruina domu Potterów w Dolinie Godryka ukryta przez mugolami pozostaje nie zamieszkana. Od czasu do czasu jakiś szczur przemknie między gruzami. Niedaleko jest mały cmentarz. Jest tam tak cicho i spokojnie. Nigdzie nie widać żywej duszy. Mugole siedzą w domach z rodzinami szczęśliwie spędzając wieczór. Ale nie wszyscy są w szczęśliwym nastroju. Samotna postać w czarnym jak smoła stroju, szybkim krokiem mija kolejne groby. Nagle zatrzymuje się przy jednym z nich. Wysoki mężczyzna stoi w milczeniu nad mogiłą, którą zajmują dwa ciała.

_James Potter_

_urodzony 27 III 1960 roku_

_Zmarł 31 X 1981 roku_

_Lily Potter_

_urodzona 30 I 1960 roku_

_zmarła 31 X 1981 roku_

Śnieżnobiały puch okrywa grafitowy nagrobek, niczym miękkim kocem. Białe płatki wirują w powietrzu jak małe baletnice by na końcu zniknąć w całym ich ogromie. Uroczysta cisza nadaje temu miejscu aurę spokoju i smutku ciążącego w sercach bilskich zmrłych. Mężczyzna w ciszy patrzy na mogiłę, pełnymi smutku oczyma. Nagle pada na kolana przed nagrobkiem. On, który zawsze nosi nieczułą maskę pozwala swym łzom spływać po bladych policzkach. W jego głowie jedno pytanie odbija się echem. Dlaczego ona? Jeszcze tyle chciał jej powiedzieć. Tyle zrobić. Chciał ją chronić. Ona jedyna widziała w Severusie Snape'ie więcej niż tylko mordercę bez sumienia. Była jedyną, którą kochał.

_To ja powinienem tam leżeć! Nie ona! To ja zasługuje na śmierć!_

A teraz ona leży tam, w tej zimnej trumnie. Śnieg otula jej grób. Przybity czarodziej drżącą ręką wyciąga z kieszeni szaty różdżkę. Łamiącym się głosem szepta inkwizycję. Na grobie pojawiaja się śnieżnobiała lilia. Kwiat delikatnie spoczął na śniegu tuż przed nagrobkiem jego ukochanej.

Wiele czasu minęło nim mężczyzna w końcu podniósł się z kleczek i lekko chwiejnie stanął na nogi. Jeszcze raz spojrzał w kierunku mogiły miłości swojego życia. Gniew na Czarnego Pan, który odebrał mu to co najlepsze miał w życiu ponownie wzrósł. Bez względu na wszystko pomoże Harry'emu pokonać tego podłego gada, który odebrał mu wszystko.

Severus lekko chwiejnym krokiem ruszył wzdłuż ścieżki między grobami. Szedł bez celu. Nogi same go niosły. W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się przed pomnikiem Potterów. Dom, w którym Lily miała być bezpieczna teraz jest ruiną. Severus pomału wszedł w niegdyś bezpieczne mury. Przeszedł Dalej wzdłuż korytarza. Ostrożnie wszedł schodami na piętro. Zatrzymał się w wejściu do pokoju. Nie wiedział czy powinien tam wejść. Severus wziął głęboki wdech i przekroczył próg. Fala wspomnień uderzyła w niego jak grom z jasnego nieba.

_Severus Snape aportował się przed domem Potterów w Dolinie Godryka. Z bijącym sercem wszedł do domu. Gdy tylko przekroczył zobaczył kawałki szkła i inne porozrzucane przedmioty. W korytarzu sztywno leżał James Potter. Rozczochrane włosy, przekrzywione okulary, leżąca obok różdżka i pusty wzrok. Severus minął ciało. Zawsze życzył mu śmierci, ale teraz sam naprawdę nie wiedział, czy tego właśnie oczekiwał. Potter razem ze swoją bandą Huncwotów prześladował go cały czas spędzony w Hogwarcie. Teraz, gdy był on martwy Severus nie poczuł nic. Ani smutku, ani radości. Ostrożnie przemknął obok i że strachem wszedł na piętro. Gdy tylko przeszedł przez próg musiał oprzeć się o framugę. Żal ścisnąłu serce. Lily... Ona... Leżała na ziemi... Martwa... Severus przeszedł kilka kroków i upadł na kolana przy ciele Lily pozbawionym życia. Łzy popłynęły z hebanowych oczu. Zrozpaczony czarodziej przycisną ciało ukochanej do piersi. Nie wiedział ile tak siedział. Miał wrażenie, że minęły godziny. Jego uwagę przyciągnął ciche kwilenie dochodzące od strony łóżeczka. Severus ostrożne i delikatnie ułożył ciało Lily i wstał z ziemi. Podszedł do łóżeczka, w którym małe dziecko z blizną w kształcie błyskawicy cichutko zawodziło. Mały chłopiec. Harry Potter. Dziecko przypominało wyglądem ojca, ale pod burzą włosów lśniły szmaragdowe oczy. Oczy Lily. Czarodziej czuł na sobie spojrzenie tych zielonych oczu , pełnych łez. Chłopiec był jeszcze taki mały, a już spotkało go tyle złego. Nagle doszedł do jego uszu jakiś dziwny dźwięk. Potem wszystko ucichło i ktoś ciężkim krokiem wszedł do domu. Severus ostatni raz spojrzał na ciało swojej ukochanej i aportował się._

Straszne obrazy znów napełniły jego umysł. Severus oparł się o framugę drzwi. To wspomnienie było takie żywe i tak bolesne mimo, że minęło już tyle lat. Żywy ogień żalu i poczucia winy pali jego duszę. Powinien ją przed tym uchronić. Samemu oddać się w ręce śmierci, żeby tylko ona żyła. Żyła i była szczęśliwa.

Teraz jednak Nie może nic zrobić. Nic nie przywróci jej życia. Żadne zaklęcie, żadna mikstura. Chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do miejsca, gdzie kiedyś leżało jej ciało. Upadł na kolana. Chciał ją znów ujrzeć. Znów poczuć jej zapach. Zobaczyć jej uśmiech. Poczuć jej dotyk. Dotknąć jej złoto rudych włosów. Spojrzeć w jej żywe, lśniące szmaragdową zielenią oczy. Ale to tylko naiwne marzenie. Dyrektor Hogwartu wstał i ostrzelał smoliście czarne szaty. Musi wracać. Dokończyć swoje zadanie. Doprowadzić sekretny plan Dumbledore'a do końca.

Znów przywołał swoją nie czułą maskę spowrotem na jej miejsce. Wrócił do drzwi i jeszcze raz, ostatni raz obejrzał się za siebie. Pozwolił ostatniej łzie spłynąć po bladej twarzy. Miał wrażenie, że widzi to miejsce ostatni raz. Musi wrócić do zamku. Znów udawać nie czułego sługę Czarnego Pana. Po raz kolejny musi zmierzyć się z nienawiścią swoim byłych kolegów. Został wyrzutkiem i mordercą swojego jedynego przyjaciela. Albus Dumbledore był jedyną osobą, poza Lily, która znała jego prawdziwe oblicze. Był jedną z niewielu osób, które wiedziały, że Severus Snape gdzieś tam pod maską zimnego drania i warstwami lodu ma serce. I nie tylko jako organ do pompowania krwi. Serce pełne życia i uczuć zamknięte w szklanej fiolce otoczonej mrokim...

_\- After all this time?_

_\- Always. - said Snape._

**_Witajcie robaczki!_**

**_Przedstawiam wam miniaturkę mojego autorstwa o Severusie Snape'ie. Skończyłam czytać Harry'ego Pottera i Insygnia Śmierci i tak mnie jakoś tknęło do napisania tego krótkiego tekstu o mojej absolutnie ulubionej postaci. Mam nadzieję, że się wam podoba. ;)_**

**_Jest także opublikowana na moim profilu na wattpadzie, więc, żeby ktoś nie pomyślał, że to plagiat. ;)_**


	2. Recenzje

@zaczarowana

Bardzo dziękuję za opinię i dobre rady, które bardzo sobie cenię. A krytyką się nie przejmuję. ;) Wiem, że jest bardzo krótki i to jest własnie mój problem przy każdym opowiadaniu. Mam pomysł na fabułę i wszystko, ale krótkie rozdziały psują mi całość. Staram się nad tym pracować, ale jest trochę ciężko, bo czasem zwyczajnie nie wiem co dopisać.

Tą miniaturę nie za bardzo przemyślałam. Pisałam ją pod nagłym przypływem weny, a ponieważ z całej serii najbardziej lubię postać Snape'a i motyw jego miłości do Lily wybrałam właśnie ten moment.

Jestem także świadoma błędów i literowek, ale samemu trudno wszystko zauważyć. Zastanawiałam się nad poszukaniem bety, ale zwyczajnie nie wiedziałam jak się z to zabrać. ;) Więc moje poszukiwania spełzły na niczym.

Pomysł zostawienie gotowego tekstu na kilka dni i przejrzenie do potem znowu w poszukiwaniu błędów wydaje mi się dobry. Zastosuje go przy obecnym fanfiction, nad którym pracuję (Chyba nie muszę podawać tematu XD). I z całą pewnością umówię się na randkę ze słownikiem. :D

Dziękuję za uznanie przy retrospekcji, bardzo się starałam przy tym fragmencie, cieszę się, że ci się podoba. :) Co do końca tej sceny, to masz rację. Rzeczywiście nie miałam pomysłu.

A twoje "marudzenie" mi nie przeszkadza. Wręcz przeciwnie! Przynajmniej wiem co poprawić, a nad czym pracować. ;) Moja przygoda z opowieścią zaczęła się nie dawno, więc cały czas się uczę . ;)

I co do komentarzy, zgadzam się. Z tym mnie wkurza wattpad. Z brakiem zainteresowania, bo nikt nie komentuje i nie wiadomo co poprawić.

@avenity

Cieszę się, że ci się podobało. Przy następnym opowiadaniu już mam umówioną randkę ze słownikiem. :D

Sorry za ten głupi błąd, ale tak, właśnie to miałam na myśli. :D Nie mam pojęcia co mi się wzięło z tą "inkwizycją". XD

Nad pisaniem w różnych czasach, szczerze mówiąc zwyczajnie nie zwróciłam na to uwagi. Następnym razem przyjrzę się temu bardziej. :)

I właśnie z tą betą jest problem, między innymi ze znalezieniem. Przy obecnym opowiadaniu postaram się coś z tym zrobić.

Pracuję obecnie na kolejnym (nie muszę chyba podawać tematyki XD), a wasze rady na pewno mi pomogą.

Dziękuję wam bardzo za rady i pozdrawiam. Postaram się w niedługim czasie dodać prolog. :)

Muszę jeszcze ogarnąć stronę i apkę fanfiction, bo jeszcze nie bardzo umiem się nimi obsługiwać. :D

Jeszcze raz bardzo dziękuję wam za recenzje @zaczarowana @avenity!


End file.
